Mega Man Volnutt
Mega Man Volnutt, in the Japanese version, originally known as Mega Man Trigger, in the Japanese version, is a video game character and the protagonist of the Mega Man Legends series. History A long time ago, MegaMan Volnutt was known as Mega Man Trigger. Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit (Irregular Hunter in the Japanese version) on a synthetic planet called Elysium (or Heaven in the Japanese versions), a place that housed what is called the "Master System". The purpose of the Master System was to watch over and govern all the Carbons (essentially the equivalent to humans, though artificially created) on Terra (Earth). His job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any Aberrant Units (Irregulars in the Japanese version) that threatened the Master System. Trigger also served as the Master's special assistant throughout his tenure as a Purifier Unit. One day, the Master requested MegaMan to travel with him to Terra so he could see the Carbons. As the Master could not survive long outside of Elysium, he gave his genetic code to MegaMan and ordered him to destroy the Master System. After the Master's death, MegaMan Trigger tried to fulfill his final command. The units from the System tried to stop Trigger, thinking he became an Aberrant Unit. As time went by, Sera (Mother Unit of Elysium) traveled to Terra herself to stop MegaMan, and the two fought each other to a standstill, expending all their energy. Trigger's original body was fatally damaged in the fight, and all his parameters had to be reset to heal (similar to formatting a hard drive), transforming him into a baby without any memory of the past. To avoid his memory being wiped out and make sure Sera would never find the Master's genetic code, Trigger transferred his essential data files to Data. Yuna (Mother Unit of Terra) took the opportunity to seal both inside stasis fields, with MegaMan and Data being sealed inside a ruin in Nino Island and Sera with Geetz in Forbidden Island. Several years later, Barrell Caskett was researching the ruins in Nino Island without permission, and found a diamond-shaped object near the entrance. When he touched the object, it melted away and awoke MegaMan and Data from their suspended animation. As Barrell had broken into the ruins without permission, he could not reveal where he had found them, and took the two under his care. As Barrell's granddaughter Roll Caskett insisted to name the baby after one of her favorite video game characters, he named him MegaMan Volnutt. Mega Man was then raised as Barrell's adopted grandson, and as soon as MegaMan was old enough, he embarked on the life of a Digger, searching for Refractors and other resources for the Caskett family as well as defeating Reaverbots in his many adventures. When the Flutter crashed on Kattelox Island in the events of the first game, MegaMan helped to protect the island from the attack of the Bonnes, a pirate family searching for treasure. By the mayor's request, MegaMan investigate the ruins of the island to learn about its past, fighting against the Bonnes and Reaverbots during his search. Inside the Main Gate, he meet MegaMan Juno, a mysterious person that knowns about his past. After Juno's defeat, Data reveals he knowns about his past but can't reveal it to him yet, but when the time comes, he will tell him everything, including his mission. In the second game, Barrell goes with his friend Verner Von Bluecher to the Forbidden Island inside the airship Sulphur-Bottom in hope to find the Mother Lode, but the airship is stuck in the storm of the island when it's attacked by Gatz and "Matilda". MegaMan and Roll go to Calinca to find a way to enter the island to rescue the people in the airship and discover if the person that attacked it is Roll's missing mother. In Calinca, they meet Joe, a person with amnesia that gives his Dropship to them. After traveling through Forbidden Island, MegaMan accidentally freed Sera and Geetz from their seal, which also ceased the storm of the island and avoided the Sulphur-Bottom from crashing. They where taken inside the Sulphur-Bottom, where Geetz says they need to obtain four keys to unlock the Mother Lode. Bluecher request MegaMan to obtain the keys, and he has to fight against Reaverbots and pirates to obtain them. After all keys are in the airship, Sera takes the keys and goes to Elysium, and Geetz fight against MegaMan. Geetz explodes, causing heavy damage to MegaMan, who is repaired by Yuna and Data. During his repair, MegaMan recovers most of his memories that where stored on Data, and goes to Elysium to stop Sera from using the Carbon Reinitialization Program. At the end of the game, MegaMan is left trapped on Elysium with Yuna and Sera, with the enigmatic Elder System beginning to reactivate. The series abruptly ends here. Personality This version of Mega Man has lived two completely different lives. This is in contrast to all his other incarnations in the other series where he lives only one life and one basic role throughout the duration of the series. His first life as MegaMan Trigger is quite similar to that of the Maverick Hunters in the Mega Man X series where his role on Elysium was to protect the Master System from Aberrant Units as well as serve as the Master's special assistant. Thus, Trigger was one of the greatest and highest ranking Purifier Units, much like X was as a Maverick Hunter. On the other hand, his second life as MegaMan Volnutt is actually closer in similarity to another key aspect of both the original Mega Man and X. MegaMan Volnutt does not like fighting and only does so as a last resort (as evidenced by his regret for "not taking it easy" on the Bonnes in the first game). Other than that however, MegaMan Volnutt is simply another Digger in search of adventure, Refractors, and other treasure just like all the rest on Terra. Abilities MegaMan is able to use a variety of robotic armaments and abilities: *'Interchangeable weapons:' MegaMan can equip a variety of different weapons for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the Mega Buster, a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. Roll can build new weapons to him using parts that he finds. *'Body equipments:' MegaMan can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, helmets, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take. *'Shield system:' The game depicts MegaMan with a barrier system (shown by a blue capsule bar on the game screen) that lowers enemy damage and recoil. However, the bar is limited in power, and when decreased entirely without time to recharge, must be repaired by a recovery item. *'Strength and speed:' Unlike other members of the Mega Man series, MegaMan is not able to wall kick or perform dash maneuvers. His default speed is on par with a healthy, athletic human, and his strength is proportional to his size. Other appearances Playable appearances Mega Man Volnutt is a playable character in the mobile phone games Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands! and Rockman DASH Golf. In Namco × Capcom, Mega Man Volnutt appears alongside Roll Caskett as playable characters with their opposition being MegaMan Juno. However, the game takes place during 20XX, in which is the same time period as the classic series. In this game, the Flutter is able to travel through space and MegaMan is a Digger that searchs ruins in other planets. The Flutter crash landed on the Third Moon in Chapter 21 and is attacked by its defenses, which included several Reaverbots and Juno. Mega Man and Roll are rescued and join the other playable characters. In the fighting game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Mega Man Volnutt appears as a playable character, along with Zero and Roll. His theme music is the "Flutter vs. Gesellschaft" from the first game. In his ending, he located a black red-eyed, skull-shaped treasure that the Reaverbots were guarding, and managed to procure it before Boyacky, Tonzura, and Doronjo did. Cameo appearances Mega Man Volnutt has a cameo appearance in the ending of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and appears in the mobile phone game Kobun Flies? when using Data. He also appears in the background of the Running Battle mode from Pocket Fighter and has two cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition. Trivia *The name Volnutt is derived from the words bolt and nut. *Mega Man is called "Rock Volnatto" in the Japanese instruction manual of Mega Man Legends 2. *Susan Roman, who voiced Amelia in the first Mega Man Legends, did the voice of Mega Man in Mega Man Legends 2. *Though MegaMan Volnutt wears his armor almost all the time, in the opening sequence of Mega Man Legends 2, MegaMan is shown without armor and wearing normal clothes. *Trigger is one of two Mega Man incarnations to not appear in all installments of his series (the other one is Copy X, who isn't involved in half of "his" series and was only a copy of the original Mega Man X after all), through he has a cameo appearance in the ending of The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. *In the Yatterman animated ending of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes Trigger is wearing a blue mask and identified as Yatterman-6. Gallery Image:Mmtrigger.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt from Mega Man Legends Image:Mega&RollMML.jpg|Mega Man and Roll from Mega Man Legends Image:Mmtriggerscreencap.png|3D Mega Man in Forbidden Island Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists